Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{8(\cos(\frac{11}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{11}{12}\pi))}{2(\cos(\frac{5}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{6}\pi))}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Solution: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $8(\cos(\frac{11}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{11}{12}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{11}{12}\pi$ and radius 8. The second number ( $2(\cos(\frac{5}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{6}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{5}{6}\pi$ and radius 2. The radius of the result will be $\frac{8}{2}$ , which is 4. The angle of the result is $\frac{11}{12}\pi - \frac{5}{6}\pi = \frac{1}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $4$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{1}{12}\pi$.